1. Field
One or more embodiments of the disclosure relate to electronic viewfinders capable of providing various photographing angles to a user and photographing apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses record an image of a subject by using an image sensor, such as a charge-coupled device or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device, which converts light received via a lens into an electrical signal. Examples of photographing apparatuses include digital cameras and digital camcorders.
A photographing apparatus includes a viewfinder that enables a user to view a subject by bringing his eye up to the viewfinder. Examples of the viewfinders include an optical viewfinder that receives light through a lens or a separate inlet window to allow a user to view the subject directly, and an electronic viewfinder (EVF) that converts light received from a lens into an image of the subject (e.g., using a CCD) and displays the image on a display.
Considerable effort has been made to reduce the size and thickness of photographing apparatuses. In both single-lens reflex cameras and twin-lens cameras, for example, users prefer to have a viewfinder that enables the user to check an image of a subject prior to taking a photograph.
In general, viewfinders are fixed to the main body of the photographing apparatus. When the user tries to bring his eye to the viewfinder, he may bump his face against the main body of the photographing apparatus. This may make it difficult for the user to operate the photographing apparatus.